La cage de Faraday
by MacHellia
Summary: Si Root à la base est déjà redoutable et redoutée, désormais en tant qu'interface de la Machine, ses capacités sont démultipliées, s'apparentant même pour le commun des mortels au divin. Toutefois aussi brillante, et téméraire soit-elle, Root est à présent coincée, piégée et pas n'importe où. Harold a confectionné dans son antre, une cage à sa mesure: une cage de Faraday.
1. Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle geôle

**Chapitre 1 : _La nouvelle geôle_**

* * *

 _Cette fic peut être vue comme la suite de J'aurais dû viser le cœur._

* * *

Root se réveilla dans un endroit obscur et inconnu. Elle ne se sentait toutefois pas en danger pour autant. Elle prit plusieurs minutes à émerger, à se rappeler des dernier évènements qui l'avaient conduite dans cet étrange pièce.

Elle se souvint alors de sa dernière mission un peu rocambolesque pour la Machine. Elle avait commencé par kidnapper Shaw, et l'avait ligotée au volant d'une voiture spécialement choisie pour elle. C'était sa partie préférée de toute l'opération : surprendre Shaw en plein sommeil pour lui octroyer un réveil 'électrique'.

Elles avaient ensuite orchestré l'évasion d'un détenu de la CIA pour la Machine. L'opération avait été un franc succès. Une fois celle-ci achevée, Shaw avait le plus naturellement du monde assommée Root. Cependant cette dernière ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, au contraire l'ex espionne lui plaisait de plus en plus. Shaw l'avait juste kidnappée à son tour, histoire de rééquilibrer les compteurs. La prochaine provocation viendrait donc de sa part.

Sa 'geôle' n'avait rien d'une prison, ou d'une cage ordinaire. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères de vieux livres, elle se serait crue dans une veille bibliothèque, le mobilier était rudimentaire mais de bonne qualité. Il se composait d'une longue table en bois massif, de plusieurs chaises confortables, et d'un canapé en cuir. Elle savait parfaitement où elle avait atterri.

Elle essaya de contacter la Machine pour lui demander une confirmation, en vain. Root mit la main à son oreille, mais n'y trouva aucune oreillette. On lui avait également retiré son téléphone. Elle passa sa main sur son visage, son nez était toujours douloureux et sa joue tuméfiée, mais elle ne sentait plus son sang sur sa figure. On lui avait aussi appliqué un gel. Root se doutait de l'identité de la personne qui avait dûe la soigner, et sourit à cette idée. Que de délicates attentions venant d'une sociopathe, elle avait décidément un ticket avec elle….

Elle regretta de ne pas s'être réveillée pour voir le Docteur Sameen Shaw à l'œuvre, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Elle sentit un bracelet à sa cheville droite, sans doute un GPS. Elle le trafiquera plus tard. Elle se leva et inspecta plus longuement sa nouvelle cellule. Elle cherchait si à tout hasard un appareil électronique était à sa disposition. Ses recherches furent infructueuses, et quand bien même elle en aurait un, sa cellule était une véritable cage de Faraday, coupant toute communication vers l'extérieur. Harold n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour la couper du monde extérieur.

Root ne se découragea pas, elle trouverait une faille, elle en trouve toujours. En s'aventurant un peu plus loin dans son nouvel environnement, elle sentit une décharge électrique en provenance de sa cheville. Ils avaient abusé sur ce point, le taser c'était sa spécialité! Root était convaincue que c'était une idée de Shaw.

Même si par moment quelques décharges électriques étaient susceptibles de lui plaire, tout dépendait de leurs auteurs bien entendu. Ce boitier était à vrai dire assez gênant, et sa décharge pas du tout sexy. Elle rebroussa chemin et s'assit sur l'une des chaises, attendant qu'un membre de la 'team de boyscouts d'Harold' daigne se montrer. Elle était impatiente de revoir Finch, de voir sa réaction face à la nouvelle relation qu'elle entretenait avec sa fameuse Machine.

Elle avait attendu silencieusement presque trois bonnes heures avant de que le millionnaire n'arriva. Elle avait profité de ce temps afin d'examiner en détail le dispositif à sa cheville. Elle reçut une nouvelle décharge en essayant de le contourner. Un jour, elle inverserait les rôles, et passerait aussi ce joli bracelet à toute la bande d'Harold !

Finch était toujours dubitatif et sceptique après qu'elle lui ait expliqué que la Machine l'avait choisie, pour veiller sur elle, et aussi que sur son équipe. Root avait beau plaider sa cause avec conviction et intelligence, Harold la trouvait toujours trop dangereuse pour la laisser partir.

Évidemment, elle comprenait sa prudence, après tout, elle l'avait tout comme Shaw kidnappé, menacé et drogué. Dans son cas, elle avait des efforts, elle s'était même montrée d'une rare gentillesse, elle avait tout fait pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur le gouvernement pourri à qui il avait cédé la Machine. Elle avait aussi évité de le blesser 'sérieusement', et lui a épargné d'assister à de multiple assassinats justifiés. Elle avait dû monter un plan aussi ingénieux que dangereux pour atteindre Harold. Elle avait passé plusieurs mois à le préparer. Elle s'était vraiment donnée du mal pour le 'rencontrer', il devrait donc être flatté et non terrifié par elle.

Harold ne resta pas longtemps, il n'était pas très bavard et n'appréciait apparemment pas sa soudaine proximité avec sa Machine. Elle allait donc devoir gagner la confiance de ces 'geôliers', d'Harold, de Reese et de Shaw. C'était apparemment mal parti, même si sa récente coopération avec la petite brunette l'avait réjouie. Au moins, cette fois ci elle n'était pas enfermée dans un asile, ils l'avaient gardé chez eux. Soyons optimiste, prenons cela comme un progrès!

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle reçue une autre visite, celle de Shaw.

Root s'était allongée sur le canapé et se reposait les yeux fermés. Elle entendit la jeune femme déverrouiller le cadenas et ouvrir la grille. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'était elle, la hackeuse s'attendait à sa visite et reconnaissait parfaitement sa démarche. Shaw était venue jubiler de sa nouvelle captivité, les rôles s'étaient encore une fois inversés. Ce petit jeu n'était pas pour déplaire à Root, au contraire. Toutefois, à bien y réfléchir elle préférait tout de même quand elle était au commande, quand elle immobilisait Sameen, et que cette dernière se fâchait, et se démenait pour reprendre le contrôle.

Root laissa échapper un léger sourire à la remémoration de ses souvenirs. Elle entendit Sameen s'approcher lentement mais dangereusement d'elle. Root resta immobile, elle sentit soudainement une masse encombrante sur son ventre, qui la fit sursauter. Ce n'était malheureusement pas Sameen, pas cette fois ci en tout cas, mais Root ne désespérait pas.

Cette volumineuse chose et pourtant au final pas si lourde, ne dégageait aucune chaleur. Ce n'était pas non plus l'odeur de la jolie brune. Il s'agissait en fait d'une veille couverture.

 _« - Ce n'est pas une manière de me réveiller. »_ souffla Root amusée, mais toujours les yeux clos.

Sameen répondit au tac au tac :

 _« - Qu'espérais-tu au juste ? »_

Root ouvrit les yeux et avec grand sourire carnassier, s'inclina lentement pour saisir le regard de Shaw :

 _« - D'ordinaire, une jeune femme endormie ne peut être réveillée que par un baiser langoureux. »_

Sameen esquissa un léger sourire avant de lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération:

 _«-Ou un coup de taser si ma mémoire est bonne. »_ répliqua Shaw avec ironie, en sortant de sa ceinture le fameux taser qu'elle avait subtilisé à Root des heures plus tôt.

L'ex espionne avait du répondant, Root aimait ces petites joutes verbales. A vrai dire, c'était Shaw qui avait véritablement initié ce petit jeu à leur première rencontre. Elle l'avait bluffé en lui déclarant droit dans les yeux qu'elle 'aimait bien ce genre de chose'. Root était alors à quelques centimètres d'elle à la menacer avec un fer à repasser brûlant.

L'ex tueuse ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique, mais elle avait littéralement adoré. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait et même l'ex médecin, c'est bel et bien Sameen qui avait flirté avec elle en première. C'était encore Sameen qui lui avait ensuite courue après pour la revoir (et accessoirement l'enfermer à l'asile). A elle, maintenant d'en assumer les conséquences.

 _« - Je vois que tu gardes mes cadeaux en permanence avec toi. »_

Pour toute réponse Shaw soupira, ou émit un léger grognement. Root avait du mal par moment à discerner les réactions de l'ancienne espionne. En tout cas, les soupirs, ou grognements de Sameen étaient toujours terriblement sexy. Root avait eu le dernier mot, elle était excellente à ce jeu. La hackeuse renchérit avec malice :

 _« - Si je comprends bien tu aurais préféré que je te réveille autrement… »_

De mauvaise humeur Sameen s'éloigna et précisa:

 _« -J'aurais préféré que tu t'abstiennes, mais au final la journée n'était pas si mauvaise, et tu te retrouves de nouveau enfermée…je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »_

Root attendit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter avec conviction et un sourire charmeur :

 _\- Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé notre petite balade à deux, on forme une bonne équipe, on pourrait remettre ça. »_

Certes orchestrer une évasion d'un prisonnier de la CIA, et le protéger d'un groupe terroriste n'était pas une balade classique. Toutefois, Root s'était bien amusée, et elle était sûre que Shaw également, bien que celle-ci ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais.

 _« -Je ne crois pas que tu sortiras bientôt d'ici. »_

Elle attendit quelques secondes et ajouta avec ironie :

 _« -Confortable, le canapé ? »_

La prisonnière ne bougea pas d'un cheveu et lui répliqua tout doucement :

 _« - Moins que toi à vrai dire. »_

Root faisait référence à l'épisode de la voiture, où après que Shaw l'ait assommée dans le sous-sol et transportée dans la voiture de Reese, Sameen l'avait droguée pour l'endormir définitivement. Root n'étant pas en mesure d'échapper aux deux chiens de garde d'Harold n'avait pas résisté. Elle se fit finalement chloroformer sur les genoux de sa partenaire de la journée, avant de se réveiller une nouvelle fois en cage.

Le poing de Shaw s'était crispé, si elle tenait le poignet de Root, il aurait été brisé, et je ne vous parle pas de sa nuque. Sameen conclut la conversation en quittant la cage.

 _« - Bonne nuit, Root. »_

Shaw était maintenant au niveau de la grille et s'apprêtait à la refermer. Root, toujours d'humeur taquine, la couverture entre les mains continua sur sa lancée et lui demanda avec un regard de chien battu:

 _«-Shaw, tu n'étais pas venue pour me border ? »_

Root entendit le cadenas se refermer avant la réponse de l'ex espionne. Celle-ci l'observait avec une délicieuse pointe défi dans son regard noir.

 _« - Si je reviens dans cette cage, je t'étrangle littéralement avec cette couverture. »_

Cela sonnait comme une invitation à continuer ce petit jeu pour Root. Son séjour forcé dans la forteresse d'Harold ne serait pas peut-être si pénible que prévu. Root sourit à la réplique de Sameen, ce qui énerva encore plus cette dernière qui s'éloigna de la cage sans se retourner. Root haussa le ton pour être sûre que Shaw l'entende:

 _« - Bonne nuit, Sameen, fait de beaux rêves. »_

Elle insista aussi bien sûr l'utilisation du prénom de cette dernière. Elle ne la voyait plus, mais elle savait parfaitement que Shaw avait dû laisser échapper un long soupir et même se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Root déplia donc elle-même la couverture que Sameen lui avait apportée et s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres dans sa nouvelle demeure.

* * *

La suite est en cours de rédaction. J'envisage pour l'instant 3 chapitres.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La liste

**_Chapitre 2 : La liste._**

Cela faisait maintenant, plus d'un mois que Root était la 'prisonnière' d'Harold et de ses acolytes. Jamais en tant que prisonnière elle n'avait été aussi bien traitée. Elle était parfaitement nourrie, avec des mets de premier choix, Harold lui avait fait découvrir de nouveaux thés, et elle avait à sa disposition d'innombrables ouvrages.

Harold savait parfaitement 'recevoir', toutefois, elle s'ennuyait de plus en plus dans sa confortable mais étroite cage. La Machine avait une mission pour elle, mais Root était toujours coincée par son créateur, elle devait à tout prix sortir.

Elle passait donc le plus clair de son temps à observer Finch et sa bande. Ces derniers se démenaient pour sauver des inconnus, des innocents mais aussi ceux qu'elle qualifierait de paumés et de ratés. Comment pouvaient-ils perdre leurs temps avec ces individus alors qu'une terrible menace arrivait ? Root ne comprenait pas l'étrange abnégation de cette atypique équipe.

Elle avait l'habitude de travailler seule, où en tout cas, de ne pas avoir de compte à rendre. Si elle prenait parfois des partenaires, ils étaient davantage des pions que des coéquipiers. Cette équipe avait quelque chose de fascinant. Peut-être la Machine voulait-elle lui faire découvrir comment Harold et sa bande travaillaient ?

Ils veillaient les uns sur les autres sans jamais se le dire. C'était nouveau pour elle qui depuis longtemps ne fiait à personne. John l'avait pourchassé à travers de multiples états pour sauver Harold quand Root l'avait kidnappé. Il était de nouveau là pour protéger Harold le jour, où la Machine devait rebooter suite à l'attaque du virus. Reese avait fait équipe avec Shaw pour retrouver le duo d'informaticiens.

Maintenant Root n'était plus seule, elle a ou plutôt avait une superpuissance, une déesse, qui l'avait choisie, qui lui murmurait à l'oreille. Cela faisait extrêmement longtemps que l'humanité l'avait déçue. Désormais, grâce à Harold, ladite humanité a peut-être une chance d'être sauvée, ou du moins d'évoluer vers la prochaine étape. Elle ne combattait plus pour elle-même, mais pour la Machine dans une totale abnégation.

Peut-être un jour, fera-t-elle vraiment partie de cette singulière équipe. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir quelqu'un qui vole à son secours en dépit du danger. Si Harold avait adopté Reese comme équipier, comme chien de garde, elle pourrait peut-être prendre Shaw comme partenaire. Après tout Sameen était nettement plus féroce et sexy… Cependant sa mission pour l'instant était de protéger la Machine, et aussi son équipe. C'était à elle de veiller sur eux, et non le contraire.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper de sa cage, ni par la ruse et encore moins par la force surtout avec les deux agents surentraînés qui passaient leurs temps à la bibliothèque. Reese la regardait toujours avec froideur, il gardait ses distances avec elle. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné d'avoir enlevé Finch il y a plus d'un an maintenant. Ce dernier était toujours aussi méfiant, et lui refusait tout accès à un quelconque système informatique. La relation de Root avec la Machine, le mettait terriblement mal-à-l'aise.

Shaw était un peu plus réceptive, elle passait régulièrement la voir, et même occasionnellement dîner avec elle. Evidemment les repas qu'elle partageait avec Shaw n'avait rien voir de ceux préparés par Harold, mais Root aimait la compagnie de l'ancienne espionne. Elle était de loin sa distraction préférée !

Cette dernière lui racontait parfois leurs missions, ou sauvetage de numéros non pertinents, bien que généralement Sameen parlait peu. Root ne la forçait pas à discuter, cela serait contre-productif avec elle. Sa longue captivité lui avait permis de mieux observer et prédire les réactions de l'ancienne doctoresse.

Shaw, avec son regard noir menaçant et son éternel self contrôle était bel et bien là à lui tenir compagnie, sans qu'aucune raison ne l'exige, c'était largement suffisant pour Root. Elle seule semblait lui faire confiance…non… le terme était trop fort. Sameen reconnaissait sans doute juste ses capacités et envisageait simplement de les mettre en pratique.

Root avait passé plusieurs soirées en compagnie de la jolie brune et découvrait de nouvelles facettes de l'ancienne espionne. Elle avait appris à ses dépens qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à la nourriture de Shaw. Lui 'voler' une frite dans son assiette et surtout se faire prendre en flagrant délit étaient une très mauvaise idée.

En effet, Sameen avait en ce qui concerne la nourriture des réactions extrêmes. Cette dernière lui avait presque déboité l'épaule pour une simple frite, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas touché à sa viande ! Avant qu'elle n'ait pu manger cette fameuse frite, Root fut plaquée contre la table. Son bras droit violemment immobilisé par Sameen, qui récupéra ensuite facilement la fameuse frite. Cette réaction démesurée lui valut évidemment une réplique lascive et malicieuse de Root :

 _« - Tu es plus entreprenante que je l'imaginais, tu aurais pu attendre le dessert, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses ! »_

Sameen l'avait relâché immédiatement, puis poussé un soupir d'exaspération et avait quitté la cage, non sans oublier son assiette, précisant inutilement que l'on ne jouait pas avec sa nourriture.

Pour se faire pardonner, et amadouer l'ancienne espionne, Root prit l'habitude de lui transférer toujours la moitié de son steak, car oui avec Sameen on mangeait toujours de la viande, et généralement un steak. A chaque fois, le regard de cette dernière s'illuminait quelques secondes à cette attention; mais pas une fois Root ne lui fit la remarque.

Après tout Shaw en véritable sociopathe n'était pas très expressive. Root avait principalement assisté à ses moments de colère, de fureur, d'exaspération, de surprise et quelque fois de fierté, le tout généralement à ses dépens. C'est pourquoi, elle affectionnait ces petits moments où Shaw baissait sans le savoir sa garde.

La nourriture est sur la courte liste des choses que Sameen Shaw aimait, elle se disputait le podium avec l'engouement de l'ex-espionne pour les armes, en particulier les armes à feu, et le combat.

A sa grande surprise, Root découvrit qu'un autre élément s'était facilement incrusté sur cette si courte liste. Il pourrait même prendre la première place. Ce fameux élément avait facilement réussi à amadouer une combattante si aguerrie. Il avait le droit à toutes les attentions de Sameen, à son regard pétillant de malice et son sourire dépourvu de toute ironie.

En sa présence Shaw était presque méconnaissable. Si Root parvenait de mieux en mieux à 'apprivoiser' Sameen, elle devait admettre qu'elle était un peu jalouse du pouvoir de Balou sur la jeune femme. Avec un seul regard, ce chien parvenait à obtenir le dernier morceau de viande de l'assiette de Shaw! Celle-ci le caressait, et s'amusait à quatre pattes avec lui, tous les jours. D'une certaine manière, dans la 'conquête' de Shaw, Balou se présentait comme son plus grand rival et il avait de l'avance!

Balou parvenait si facilement à s'approcher de Shaw que cela exaspérait Root autant que cela l'amusait. De plus ce chien contrairement à elle n'était jamais repoussé, au contraire. Après réflexion, Shaw n'était pas la seule, Harold et John étaient aussi dingues de ce malinois.

Balou avait réussi l'inimaginable, il était parvenu à figurer et ce en bonne place dans la liste des 'choses' que Shaw aimait. Si le chien y été parvenu, peut-être un jour, Root pourra aussi s'ajouter à cette fameuse liste. Cela allait être un challenge difficile, sans doute même davantage que celui consistant à protéger la Machine. Toutefois Root ne perdait pas espoir.

Sameen était toujours insensible à toutes les allusions que Root pouvait lui lancer. Cependant quand elles étaient seules en quelque rares moments, l'interface de la machine pouvait voir un micro sourire apparaître sur le visage de Shaw avant que cette dernière ne joue l'éternel carte de l'exaspération. La hackeuse appréciait de plus en plus leurs petits jeux et joutes verbales.

Root en était convaincue, Shaw n'était pas imprenable, elle n'était pas sans émotions, ou sans sentiments. Shaw avait juste une épaisse muraille qui l'entourait et la protégeait, néanmoins, nul mur ne pouvait résister à une pluie continuelle. Petit à petit ce mur se fissurait. Malheureusement pour Shaw, Root était tenace et aussi un peu magicienne, elle contrôlait la pluie, la modulait, elle la forcerait à ne pas s'arrêter. Elle percerait les défenses de Sameen, quitte à provoquer une tempête.

Le jour de l''anniversaire' de son premier mois de captivité, Shaw lui fit la 'surprise' de lui apporter avec une fierté non dissimulée un gâteau avec une bougie. Cette ironique attention fit bien rire la prisonnière. Root nota tout de même que Shaw avait choisi un gâteau pomme chocolat noir. Sameen connaissait parfaitement ses goûts. Root lui demanda aussi étonnée qu'amusée.

 _« - Tu as réellement compté les jours ? Tu avais fait une croix sur ton calendrier ?_

 _\- Il faut savoir apprécier les bonnes choses._

Sameen était apparemment de bonne humeur, elle la provoquait sans hésitation. Si Sam voulait jouer, ce n'est pas Root qui allait l'en empêcher:

 _\- Je ne vais pas te contredire… »_

Root fit une pause et lui octroya alors un sourire espiègle :

 _« - Toutefois, Sam, tu ne dois pas compter les jours, tu dois juste faire que ces jours comptent. »_

Shaw lui répondit du tac au tac :

 _\- 31 jours de paix : un paradis._

 _\- Un paradis, vraiment ? J'ignorais que je te faisais autant d'effet._

 _\- Ferme-la, ne rêve pas et souffle cette bougie! »_

Root se prit au jeu, et attendit quelques secondes faisant mine de faire un vœu en fixant outrageusement l'ancienne espionne et souffla la bougie. Shaw, curieuse lui demanda ce qu'elle avait souhaité. Root se tourna alors vers Sameen et d'un ton cajoleur, elle la provoqua :

 _« -Bien que cela te concerne, Shaw si je te le dis, je devrais te tuer !_

 _\- Aucun risque que tu y arrives !»_ répondit Shaw avec son aplomb habituel.

 _\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, mais je retire mes propos…. En fait, si je te le dis aujourd'hui c'est toi qui va me tuer. Tu n'es pas prête à l'entendre.»_ répliqua la prisonnière avec un regard et un ton des plus libidineux.

Sameen, mi amusée mi exaspérée, leva les yeux au ciel et passa le commentaire de Root sous silence. Elle commença à découper le gâteau. La reine du jour s'approcha alors dangereusement du dos de sa gardienne.

Avant que Root ne puisse faire queoi que ce soit, Sameen freina les ardeurs de cette dernière en lui précisant dans un murmure parfaitement audible :

 _«- Je te préviens: Il serait dangereux de tenter quoique ce soit alors que je tiens un couteau militaire parfaitement aiguisé. »_

Root n'avança pas plus près mais ne recula pas pour autant :

 _« -J'ai toujours aimé le danger, mais désolée de te décevoir je n'allais rien tenter.»_

Shaw, plus que sceptique, se retourna, elle était terriblement proche de Root, cette dernière pouvait voir sa jugulaire gonflait devant une telle proximité. Elle leva la main tenant le couteau et la fit doucement tanguer à une dizaine de centimètres du visage de Root. La hackeuse savait que Sameen n'allait pas supporter longtemps son intrusion dans son espace personnel.

Root inclina doucement la tête et lui précisa en lui faisant une légère moue pour l'attendrir :

 _« -Je me demandais juste, où tu cachais mon cadeau._

 _\- Ton cadeau ? »_

Root la gratifia d'un large sourire taquin et précisa :

 _« - Ce n'est pas grave si tu en as pas : tu m'as fait un magnifique gâteau pour fêter **nos** 1 mois ! C'est plus que ce que j'espérais…_

 _-Pas nos 1 mois ! Juste 1 mois de tranquillité depuis que tu es enfermée._

 _\- Simple divergence d'interprétation.»_

Sameen énervée, s'éloigna et ajouta ensuite :

 _« - Petite précision, je ne fais pas la cuisine, j'ai acheté le gâteau tout fait._

 _-C'est l'attention qui compte, Sameen, je suis touchée ! Tu pourrais aussi reconnaître que ce dernier mois t'a bien plu.»_

Comme attendu Shaw soupira et l'ignora, elle prit une part de gâteau et le goûta. Root l'imita, et savoura la pâtisserie, avant de lui demander où elle l'avait acheté. Sameen lui répondit puis resta silencieuse alors qu'elle finissait sa part, et se resservit une dizaine de minute plus tard. Elle proposa à Root un deuxième morceau, que cette dernière déclina gentiment.

Le silence de Sameen ne dérangeait pas Root, qui avait sorti un jeu de carte, pour distraire sa geôlière. Une fois la partie finie, manche que Root avait remportée de justesse, Sameen quitta la pièce avec le gâteau pour en proposer au reste de l'équipe. Root la regarda s'éloigner ravie : Pour une personne qui n'était pas censée se soucier des autres, Sameen avait d'étranges attentions.

Une semaine plus tard, Root remarqua qu'un soir Sameen lui apporta un dîner bien plus exotique qu'à l'ordinaire. Il s'agissait de plats asiatiques d'un des restos préférés de Root. L'interface de la Machine avait eu la semaine précédente une longue discussion sur les meilleurs restos de New York. Root lui avait vanté le Moona Sakura qui se situait à l'autre bout de la ville.

Root fut tout de même étonnée et touchée que Sameen ait parcouru la moitié de la ville en heure de pointe pour lui apporter son plat préféré. Il y a encore quelques semaines, Shaw l'aurait envoyée promener si elle lui avait demandé de faire une telle course pour elle. Quand Root la remercia de son attention, évidemment Sameen grogna et fit mine de rien, en disant qu'elle était passée devant par hasard. Root n'était pas dupe, mais elle n'insista pas davantage. Heureuse, elle conserva un sourire des plus malicieux pendant tout le repas malgré les regards noirs de sa geôlière favorite.

A cette occasion, et pour la première fois Sameen lui donna une part de son propre plat. Si techniquement, il ne s'agissait que de 2 sushis, pour Root c'était un énorme pas en avant. L'ex-tueuse à gage apprécia ces sushis encore plus que les siens.

Sameen ne faisait pas de grande déclaration ou même de déclaration tout court. Root le savait parfaitement mais ses actes, et même ses silences en disaient long, bien plus que tous les discours.

Apprivoiser Shaw allait encore prendre du temps, mais Root était sur la bonne voie.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le pouvoir de nuissance

**Chapitre 3 : Le pouvoir de nuisance**

Une cage de Faraday est censée isoler un espace de toutes influences extérieures, de protéger son occupant de toutes perturbations externes, et inversement. Cette cage a donc également vocation à protéger ledit environnement extérieur de toutes nuisances venant de l'intérieur.

Evidemment lorsque Michael Faraday l'avait inventée et qu'Harold Finch la bâtit pour enfermer Root, les deux scientifiques ne pensaient qu'à se protéger des champs, des perturbations électromagnétiques. Harold voulait juste couper le lien de Root avec la Machine

C'était clairement sous-estimer le pouvoir de 'nuisance' de Root.

En effet, Finch savait que Root était capable d'hacker n'importe quel système informatique, sans que nul ne s'en aperçoive. Il avait aussi conscience que Root pouvait orchestrer des machinations, des complots, des extorsions, des kidnappings, des assassinats avec une facilité et une efficacité déconcertante.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que les capacités de Root ne s'arrêtaient pas là. L'interface était littéralement parvenue à infiltrer son équipe, à l'influencer. Elle était devenue leur principal sujet de conversation. Shaw voulait l'utiliser, Reese était toujours sceptique mais reconnaissait que son aide pour arrêter le HR serait la bienvenue. Harold avait été catégorique, il avait utilisé son 'droit de véto'. Selon lui, Root était bien trop dangereuse et imprévisible pour être remise en liberté.

Si la cage qu'il avait confectionnée pour elle, la coupait effectivement de toutes les ondes électromagnétiques extérieures, elle n'était pas pour autant étanche. Forcé de constater l'influence de Root sur ses compagnons, Harold s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur la hackeuse.

Il se demandait si Mademoiselle Groves, n'avait pas aussi quelque peu changé suite à sa captivité forcée. Elle semblait s'intéresser un peu plus à ce qu'appelait auparavant leurs 'pauvres et inutiles numéros'. Peut-être, la jeune femme avait elle subi aussi dans cette cage une influence qui n'avait rien d'électronique ou d'informatique, juste leur influence. Harold se gifla mentalement à cette idée, depuis quand était-il devenu au mieux un grand optimiste si ce n'est un bien heureux naïf ? Root était décidément très habile.

La hackeuse s'était bien habituée à son nouveau quotidien, mais elle essayait toujours de le persuader de la laisser sortir, et de travailler ensemble. Elle avait déjà convaincu Shaw au grand désespoir de Finch. Comment avait-elle accompli cet exploit, sachant comment leur relation avait commencé ?

Harold surveillait avec le plus grand sérieux sa prisonnière, particulièrement quand ces deux compagnons n'étaient pas là. Il remarqua que Root s'était inquiétée après leurs absences prolongées, ou en tout cas faisait mine de s'alarmer. Reese et Shaw avaient dû partir à Boston pour sauver une série de numéro.

Root savait que quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver. La Machine était en danger, mais l'ex-tueuse à gages était toujours enfermée dans la 'batcave' d'Harold. Après réflexion, elle conclut qu'elle était exactement où la Machine voulait. Pour faire face à la menace, Root aurait besoin d'Harold et sa bande. Elle devait se faire accepter par le milliardaire et les protéger.

Il était cependant difficile de faire quoi que ce soit dans cette cage. Reese, et Shaw risquaient leur peau. L'inquiétude d'Harold était clairement palpable. Root reconnaissait les capacités des deux agents d'Harold, mais aussi forts soient-ils, ils n'étaient pas invulnérables. Elle devrait être avec eux en ce moment et non en train de lire des romans historiques.

Elle fut soulagée de voir Shaw lui apporter son repas. Il était tard, elle avait pensé que Finch l'avait oublié. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. A son arrivée, elle lui octroya un magnifique sourire ce qui fit bien entendu qu'énerver sa geôlière. L'ancienne espionne semblait de très mauvaise humeur, encore plus que quand Root l'avait kidnappée et attachée à une voiture. Inutile de préciser que ses ennemis avaient dû passer un mauvais moment.

Root l'observa en détail : Shaw était décoiffée, elle paraissait tendue, elle essayait de le cacher mais elle semblait avoir mal aux côtes. Il était rare et inquiétant de la voir dans cet état. Cette dernière la fusilla du regard et aboya :

 _« Quoi ? »_

Shaw était décidément bien irritée. Root ne s'intéressa pas au repas, à la pizza que Shaw avait apporté, et avança vers elle lentement. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir examiner cette blessure, mais Root était réaliste. Shaw ne la laisserait pas s'approcher et encore moins la déshabiller.

Root se demanda si un jour Sam était blessée si cette dernière la laisserait l'aider. C'était peu probable, Shaw se soignerait elle-même. Les médecins faisaient les pires patients après tout. Root prit alors un ton plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée :

 _« Sam, assis toi. »_

Inutile de préciser que Shaw fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard Root à l'utilisation de son prénom. La hackeuse soutint son regard, lui sourit et lui tendit une chaise.

 _« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. »_ grogna Shaw en s'asseyant sur une autre chaise, et évitant désormais le regard de la hackeuse.

Elle l'avait envoyée promener, mais Root n'était pas vexée. Elle connaissait Shaw, et son orgueil. Elle n'allait pas entrer pas dans ce jeu :

 _« Je n'en doute pas, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'en a pas besoin, qu'on n'en a pas le droit ! »_

Shaw soupira et leva les yeux ciel. Root ajouta alors, en s'essayant à côté d'elle :

 _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

Par mesure de sécurité, elle avait laissé 30 centimètres entre elles. Pénétrer l'espace personnel de Sameen Shaw était toujours risqué. Apparemment 30 cm n'était pas suffisant, Shaw recula sa chaise laissant un demi mètre d'écart entre elles. L'ancienne espionne se tourna alors légèrement vers Root, plongeant son regard dans le sien et lui répondit :

 _« Juste une explosion. »_

Root inquiète se releva rapidement, et approcha sa main des cotes de Shaw. Evidemment, jamais elle ne put les atteindre. Shaw lui saisit le poignet, tourna son bras, exerça une forte pression sur sa clavicule, et la força à s'agenouiller. L'ex-tueuse à gages n'était pas en mesure de résister.

 _« Je n'y suis pour rien Shaw. Si c'était si dangereux, tu aurais dû m'emmener. »_

Shaw ne lâcha pas sa prise, et lui rétorqua amusée :

 _« Tu es bien plus dangereuse que ces trafiquants de drogues !_

 _\- Et bien plus sexy, contente que tu l'es remarquée !»_

Root jouait avec le feu, ou plutôt avec les nerfs de l'ancienne espionne. C'était de loin son jeu favori et elle gagnait à chaque fois. Toutefois cela avait parfaitement fonctionné. Shaw exaspérée l'avait lâchée et s'intéressait maintenant à la pizza qu'elle avait apportée.

Root détendit son épaule et se releva doucement. Shaw lui tendit une part de pizza, que Root accepta avec un sourire carnassier. C'était la manière de Shaw de faire une trêve dans leur joute. Root examina la pizza qui était comme elle s'en doutait aux peppéronis.

Sameen s'était assise près de la table, et appréciait son repas. Elle paressait nettement de meilleure humeur. Root en profita pour la questionner davantage, et obtint même quelques réponses.

Shaw et Reese avaient affronté un cartel qui avait kidnappé un enfant pour faire pression sur un magistrat. Les deux agents avaient récupéré ledit enfant, mais ils avaient aussi 'malencontreusement' détruit les réserves de résine que le groupe caché. Cet 'accident' avait débouché sur une fusillade, puis à l'explosion de leur laboratoire.

Shaw ne montrait aucun regret ou remord aux blessures qu'elle avait infligées à l'ennemi. Sameen restait fidèle à elle-même, impassible. Elle avait lui tout de même avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas Boston, qu'elle était contente d'être rentrée. Root la taquina alors, lui suggérant qu'elle était heureuse d'être rentrée pour déguster une merveilleuse pizza avec elle. Shaw ne soupira pas, la regarda droit dans les yeux, lui octroya un sourire divin et balaya finalement tous ses espoirs : ce qu'elle préférait à New York c'était d'abord ses burgers. Elle fit une courte pause et lui précisa ce qu'elle préférait ici c'était sans nul doute le chien.

Root fit mine d'être vexée. Elle proposa à sa gardienne une seconde part qu'elle accepta volontiers. Root lui choisit alors la part qui comporter le plus peppéronis. La hackeuse lui raconta alors qu'Harold s'était inquiété pendant leur absence, et l'avait un peu abandonnée au milieu des livres poussiéreux. Shaw ironisa :

 _« - Tu as vraiment dû passer une mauvaise semaine, pas de toxico à maîtriser, pas de produits chimiques sur le point d'exploser, pas de flingues qui vous tirent dessus…»_

Root se contenta d'ajouter avec malice :

 _« - Pas même ma geôlière favorite… une semaine bien triste… mais au moins j'avais le chien qui passait me voir de temps en temps... »_

Shaw aurait dû lui grogner dessus, pousser un soupir d'exaspération mais elle eut contre ses prévisions le droit à un merveilleux sourire amusé de cette dernière. Evidemment celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps, et Root ne lui fit pas remarquer et elle se contenta ajouter :

 _« -Si tu penses que vos missions sont dangereuses, essaies de passer seulement un mois en cage, c'est mortel, sauf … si on partage la même cage, alors cela pourrait devenir drôlement plus intéressant et excitant._

 _\- Aucun danger, que cela produise, cette cage est tout à toi. »_

Shaw avait modifié sa position sur la chaise et avait fermé les yeux quelques secondes. Root l'observa attentivement. Elle n'essaya même pas d'utiliser la baisse de vigilance de sa gardienne pour s'échapper. Elle savait que Shaw ne dormait pas, bien qu'elle fût épuisée. Elle lui accorda quelques minutes de repos bien méritées.

Lorsque Shaw ouvrit les paupières, elle vit que Root avait une drôle d'idée en tête. La hackeuse la dévisageait avec ce que Shaw appelait son regard de psychopathe à moitié fêlé. Elle se redressa brusquement, se demandant ce qui apparemment ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de l'interface de la Machine.

Root jubila, elle pouvait voir Shaw réfléchir à cent à l'heure. La hackeuse avec un grand sourire espiègle s'approcha , s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit la main. Root cachait quelque chose dans son dos, ce qui n'aspira pas confiance à l'ex-espionne aguerrie.

Shaw resta immobile, mais prête à réagir aux moindres gestes suspects. Root lui fit en vain à nouveau signe de lui donner sa main. Puis avec une petite voix enjouée, elle lui demanda :

 _« - Ta main. »_

Shaw soupira et l'observa toujours sceptique :

 _« - J'avais compris »_

 _\- J'attends…_

 _\- Qu'as-tu caché dans ton dos ? »_

Le regard de Root s'illumina et elle lui répondit avec espièglerie :

 _« - Tu as peur ? Sameen, n'ait crainte, ce n'est pas une bague. »_

Avant que Shaw de réagisse à ses sous-entendus, Root compléta avec l'assurance et le culot qui énervaient tant sa gardienne :

 _« - Je ne comptais pas mettre un genou à terre aujourd'hui, tout à l'heure c'est toi qui m'as obligée… »_

Root pouvait voir sa jeune gardienne essayer de contenir toute sa violence en elle. Sam serra le poing et fusilla encore une fois Root du regard. Cela n'avait aucun effet, l'interface de la Machine adorait ça, pour elle Shaw était encore plus intéressante quand elle lui résistait.

Sameen s'avança vers elle et lui saisit le bras dissimulait. Ce déplacement rapide fit quelque peu grimacer l'ex-espionne. Elle était bien plus proche de Root qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Root pouvait sentir son shampoing, voir ses veines gonfler de colère sur ses tempes.

Cela faisait longtemps que Root était isolée de tout contact humain. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle provoquait sans cesse Shaw, qu'elle recherchait toujours un moyen de l'approcher. A chaque contact, son corps s'électrisait littéralement. Après réflexion ce n'était pas l'effet de la solitude qui la rendait si 'sensible', c'était juste l'effet de la petite brune sur elle.

Root finit par se laisser faire. Elle présenta sa main fermée à Shaw puis l'ouvrit doucement en silence. L'expression de Shaw à la vue du contenu fut mémorable. Shaw n'affichait d'ordinaire pas beaucoup d'émotions. En quelques instants la hackeuse reconnut de la surprise, de l'incompréhension et bien sûr de la colère.

Shaw la relâcha, et reprit sa position originelle à moitié indignée mais également amusée :

 _« - Tout ce cirque pour ça ? »_

Root inclina légèrement la tête, lui octroya un nouveau sourire taquin et lui répondit :

 _« - Je sais que tu aurais préféré une bague, désolée…_

 _\- Abrutie._

 _\- Ta main ?_

 _\- Même pas en rêve._

 _\- Tu as failli me casser deux fois le bras en moins d'une heure, tu pourrais me prêter ta main pour quelques minutes…»_

Shaw émit un léger éclat de rire et lui rétorqua :

 _« - Je suis une sociopathe, inutile d'essayer de me culpabiliser._

Elle fit une courte pause et lui ajouta :

 _« - Si je voulais te casser le bras, il le serait… »_

Root fit une mine boudeuse et son regard de chien battu, pour essayer d'amadouer Sameen. La tentative de Root semblait plus divertir sa gardienne que l'attendrir. C'était son but depuis le début, lui changer les idées.

 _« - Inutile d'être aussi grognon, prête-moi juste ta main._

 _\- Tu me ficheras la paix après ?_

 _\- Absolument._

 _\- Tu as vraiment des idées bizarres.»_

Shaw lui donna sa main. Root la déposa sur le rebord de la table. Elle ne pensait pas que Shaw lui céderait, elle l'imaginait plus partir en claquant la grille de sa cage. Root déposa le vernis près de la main de Shaw.

Il s'agissait d'un vernis, noir bien entendu. Elle déboucha doucement la bouteille, égoutta un peu le pinceau puis de son autre main prit celle de Shaw pour poser le vernis. Root prenait tout son temps, elle appliqua méticuleusement le liquide noire sur les ongles de Shaw.

Un silence s'était installé, mais il n'avait rien de gênant. Sa gardienne lui avait manqué au cours de la dernière semaine. Root aurait voulu prolonger au maximum cet instant. Rares étaient les moments où Shaw la laissait s'approcher aussi près d'elle. Ces mains étaient plus douces et fines qu'elle ne les imaginait. C'étaient plus des mains de médecin que d'assassin.

Shaw était revenue blessée de sa dernière mission. Root savait qu'elle voulait inquiéter personne, Sameen avait une haute tolérance à la douleur, mais elle devait vraiment avoir mal aux côtes en ce moment. Shaw aurait pu rentrer directement chez elle, ou juste passer 30 secondes pour vérifier la captivité de Root, mais non l'ancienne espionne était restée avec elle.

Sameen Shaw, pure sociopathe, avait choisi, certes inconsciemment, de rester avec elle. Pour Root, Shaw n'avait pas besoin de faire de grandes déclarations, ses actes parlaient d'eux même. Quand l'interface de la Machine finit la première main, Shaw inspecta le travail, attendit quelques secondes puis déposa sa seconde main sur le rebord de la table. Root lui sourit en la saisissant, ce qui n'entraîna qu'un soupir d'exaspération de la part de la gardienne.

Shaw la laissa tout de même continuer. Root s'appliqua sur la pose du vernis. Jamais elle ne mit aussi longtemps à en poser, mais pas une fois Sam ne se plaignit. Une fois finie, Root lui prit la main et l'approcha dangereusement de ses lèvres, soufflant un air chaud sur ses doigts. Sam réagit immédiatement et retira vigoureusement sa main.

Root était sûre que son souffle avait fait tressaillir sa geôlière, mais Shaw avait repris le contrôle et faisait à présent valser sa main pour accélérer le séchage.

 _« Ce n'était pas si terrible, Sam._

 _\- Peut-être pas, mais le verni noir c'est plus ton style que le mien._

 _\- Dans ce cas la prochaine fois, tu choisiras la couleur._

 _\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, Root._

 _\- Bien sûr que si, tu me dois une manucure Sameen._

 _\- Je te dois rien, je n'ai rien demandé. »_

Shaw se leva et quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Root l'observa s'éloigner et verrouiller sa cage. Shaw se dirigea ensuite vers le cœur de la bibliothèque, non sans lui préciser :

 _« - Bonne nuit, Root._

 _\- Bonne nuit Sameen, et soigne toi bien. »_

Root rangea le vernis, se coucha sur son lit de fortune, et s'endormie rapidement. Elle était rassurée que sa gardienne soit revenue en un seul morceau de sa mission.

Le lendemain, Harold fut surpris de voir la 'manucure' de Shaw, mais il ne posa aucune question. C'était une parfaite illustration de ce qu'il appelait le pouvoir de nuisance de Root.

* * *

Au départ j'avais prévu 3 chapitres, mais il y aura certainement un quatrième.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Captivité volontaire

_**Chapitre 4 : Captivité volontaire**_

La semaine avait été éprouvante pour l'équipe de la Machine. Ils avaient certes réussi à mettre le HR hors service, mais cette victoire avait finalement un goût amer de défaite. Carter avait été tuée, abattue en pleine rue sous les yeux de Reese et Finch.

La Machine avait fait de son mieux pour les aider à arrêter le HR, tout en respectant les consignes de son inventeur. Elle avait essayé de les guider. Elle leur avait d'abord indiqué des numéros concernant les affaires criminelles en lien avec le HR. Elle leur avait fait ensuite rencontrer Elias dans l'espoir qu'il trouve en lui un allié pour lutter contre cette organisation policière hors la loi. Il était un moindre mal, étant donné la corruption et la violence qui régnaient à New York.

L'ex-lieutenant Carter, avait fait un travail d'enquêteur de premier ordre, pour faire tomber l'organisation. Mais, la Machine savait que son équipe allait avoir besoin de renfort pour arrêter les policiers véreux et plus tard, faire face à Vigilance, ainsi qu'à une autre mystérieuse entité.

Elle leur avait donné un allié de poids dans cette lutte souterraine, ou plutôt une alliée : Mademoiselle Samantha Groves alias Root. L'intelligence artificielle savait pertinemment qu'au début la collaboration entre Root et le reste de l'équipe serait pour le moins délicate. Finch avait finalement mis en cage l'émissaire qui était censé les guider.

Root les avait prévenus, pour arrêter le HR, ils avaient besoin d'elle, mais Finch s'y été opposé. Bilan tragique : Carter était morte. Ce n'était que pour sauver Reese, et parce que Shaw avait insisté fermement à ce qu'il le fasse, qu'Harold accepta à contre cœur l'aide de l'interface de la Machine.

Personnellement, la jeune femme n'avait pas un grand attachement pour l'ancien militaire, mais il était important pour la Machine, un atout de premier ordre. Celui-ci était aussi essentiel pour Finch. Root savait que la mort d'un nouvel acolyte minerait le moral de l'informaticien. Cela détruirait l'étrange harmonie au sein de l'équipe de la Machine. Elle sauverait donc Reese, pour la Machine, et surtout Harold.

La tâche était difficile, mais Root avait parfaitement rempli son rôle : Reese fut sauvé et l'assassin de Carter arrêté par Fusco. À cette occasion l'interface exécuta de nouveau et avec plaisir les ordres de la Machine.

Lors de cette mission de sauvetage, bien que sous la surveillance de Shaw, elle avait eu toute liberté d'agir. Root avait pris les commandes et indiqué où se situait l'homme de main du milliardaire. Malgré le sérieux de la situation, elle prit plaisir à donner ses directives à Shaw. Cela lui rappelait leur première mission commune. À bien l'observer, Root était persuadée que cette dernière, malgré son air grognon, n'était pas si mécontente de faire à nouveau équipe avec elle. La Machine lui avait révélé que c'était la petite brune qui avait convaincu Finch de la faire sortir.

Après des semaines enfermée dans une vieille bibliothèque, cette petite balade en voiture, en compagnie de Finch et Shaw, avait un goût de paradis, un paradis où sa Déesse lui murmurait à l'oreille. Cette voix lui avait cruellement manqué. À chaque nouvelle instruction Root rayonnait. Ils avaient à présent récupéré Lionel, afin de lancer l'assaut au motel où Reese se rendait.

L'efficacité de Root était indéniable voir effrayante. Son aptitude au maniement des armes à feu n'avait d'égale que sa répartie cinglante. À elle seule, l'interface repoussa, un pistolet dans chaque main, les Russes qui tentaient de pénétrer dans l'établissement. Elle avait emprunté ses armes à Shaw. Elle prenait cela comme un énorme progrès. Après presque trois mois enfermée dans le QG de l'équipe de la Machine, elle savait que Sameen avait une affection toute particulière pour ses armes. Shaw ne les prêtait pas facilement.

Suivant les directives de l'intelligence artificielle, elle abattait les assaillants à une vitesse stupéfiante. Root faisait de son mieux pour leur éviter des blessures mortelles. Cet effort afin de minimiser le nombre de victimes était évidemment bien plus pour la Machine que par compassion pour les membres du gang.

Reese était mal en point, mais toujours vivant au grand soulagement de Finch. Shaw, le milliardaire et elle le ramenèrent au QG pour lui donner les soins qui lui manquaient cruellement. Fusco resta pour surveiller le directeur du HR. Finch pensait que la traque du tueur de Carter était terminée. Root le trouva alors bien naïf d'imaginer que John était le seul apte à le retrouver.

Si la Machine préférait que le tueur soit mis sous les verrous, pour elle il n'était pas très important qu'il soit arrêté mort ou vivant. Elle préférait même qu'il meurt pour définitivement tourner la page de cette histoire. Elle n'avait ni le temps, ni la volonté de le sauver, alors elle laisserait Fusco s'en occuper.

Elle aurait pu profiter de la confusion une fois John hors de danger pour s'enfuir, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle s'éclipsa un petit moment pour avoir une discussion avec la Machine. Cette dernière lui demanda de rester avec les autres. Root, au début, protesta lui précisant qu'elle avait assez perdu de temps en restant enfermée, qu'elle serait plus utile à l'extérieur. La Machine insista, c'était la volonté de sa Déesse. Elle devait y retourner, pour les protéger. La Machine lui donna tout de même les instructions pour détacher le bracelet de sa cheville et sortir quand elle le voulait.

* * *

C'est ainsi que Root débuta sa nouvelle captivité volontaire. Bizarrement depuis son retour, le chien était plus amical avec elle, ce qui énerva sa geôlière favorite. Sameen était surprise et intriguée qu'elle soit revenue de son plein gré. Une fois John stabilisé, elle passa la voir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Root pouvait voir une étincelle de curiosité enflammer les yeux de l'ancienne espionne :

 _« Comment va John ?_

 _\- Il a besoin de repos. Et toi comment vas-tu ? Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir pris de coups à la tête ?_

 _\- Serait-ce une pointe d'inquiétude que je perçois ?_

 _\- De l'inquiétude ? C'est impossible. Pour toi en plus ? C'est plus qu'utopique !_

 _\- Pourquoi cette question dans ce cas ? Ma tête va bien, mais cela ne me dérange pas que tu viennes jouer au docteur avec moi ? »_

Sam se contenta de soupirer et lui rétorqua :

 _« Tu as toujours été un peu fêlée, mais pour revenir ici, il te manque sérieusement une case._

 _\- Voyons Sameen, il faut être un peu fêlée pour laisser passer la lumière ! Et puis avoue que je t'aurais manqué si j'étais partie ?_

 _\- Tu as vraiment dû recevoir un choc pour imaginer une telle aberration !_

 _\- Tu tiens tant que cela à m'examiner ?_

 _\- Absolument pas._

 _\- Je t'aurai manqué, au moins un petit peu. Il n'y a pas de honte, toi aussi tu m'aurais manqué._

 _\- J'avoue…. peut-être autant qu'une gueule de bois ! Mais sérieusement, pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes être en cage ?_

 _\- Cela t'intrigue ?...Pour toi évidemment ! »_

Sam s'énerva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Root ajouta alors avec un sourire malicieux :

 _« Je plaisante Sam, enfin un peu seulement, ne soit pas si grognon ! C'est la Machine qui me l'a demandé, vous allez bientôt avoir besoin de moi, autant rester sur place et profiter de l'hospitalité locale._

 _\- Tu as accepté aussi simplement de rentrer à la niche ?_

 _\- La Machine ne se trompe jamais, si elle me demande de rester avec vous, c'est que la situation l'exige. En revanche, je suis un peu déçue : après avoir rejoint ma 'chambre', je n'ai pas trouvé de chocolat sur mon oreiller, le service laisse à désirer !_

 _\- Les clients sont toujours mécontents !_

 _\- Mais ils sont rois !_

 _\- Cela n'empêche pas certains un peu trop prétentieux d'avoir d'étranges accidents pendant leur séjour._

 _\- Réellement? Cet établissement est bien particulier._

 _\- À la juste mesure de ses clients !_

 _\- J'attends toujours mon câlin de bienvenue Sameen…_

 _\- Je peux toujours t'envoyer Balou, si tu te sens seule. Moi, je rentre me coucher dans un vrai lit…_

 _\- Tu pourrais m'inviter, c'est vrai que ton appartement est un peu spartiate, mais je ne ferai pas la difficile._

 _\- Tu veux déjà partir ?_

 _\- Je propose juste….une libération conditionnelle…_

Root attendit quelques secondes et lui précisa d'un ton cajoleur :

 _« Sous ta garde bien entendu…_

 _\- En conditionnelle, on dort en prison._

 _\- Qui a dit que nous allons dormir ? »_

Sameen soupira, mais Root remarqua tout de même l'esquisse d'un sourire. Shaw allait quitter la pièce sans répliquer lorsque la hackeuse lui précisa d'une voix plus douce :

 _« Merci de m'avoir fait sortir pour retrouver John. J'ai bien aimé la ballade._

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais Finch._

 _\- Si tu le dis, mais mon petit doigt m'a soufflé une autre version._

 _\- Comme quoi, même la Machine commet des erreurs,_ conclut Shaw en s'éloignant dans le couloir. »

Malgré la réflexion de l'ancienne espionne, Root accordait plus de crédits aux dires de sa Déesse.

 _« Et pour information Sameen, je ne serai jamais partie sans te dire au revoir ! »_

Elle laissa Shaw s'éloignait, enchantée d'avoir le dernier mot. Elle était certaine que sa gardienne avait dû lever les yeux au ciel en serrant son poing à sa réplique et peut-être même esquisser un nouveau sourire. D'accord, pour ce qui concerne le sourire, c'était plus un espoir qu'une hypothèse réellement vraisemblable. Root était un peu inquiète pour la petite brune. Sameen avait besoin de repos après ces derniers jours éprouvants, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent John se rétablit, mais l'ambiance était pesante. L'assassinat de Carter était dans tous les esprits.

Root aurait bien voulu leur laisser le temps de pleurer leur amie, mais elle devait les préparer à une menace silencieuse, mais ô combien imminente. Elle avait plus de mal à amadouer Reese. Déjà que ce dernier n'était pas d'un naturel joyeux, la perte de Carter l'avait fortement ébranlé. Elle multipliait les facéties pour distraire Shaw.

Malgré son geste de bonne volonté en acceptant de retourner dans sa cage personnelle et ses attentions sincèrement altruistes à leurs égards, l'ingénieur se méfiait toujours d'elle. Il avait pourtant eu la démonstration de son efficacité et de l'intérêt à l'utiliser. Elle ne leur avait pas menti, La Machine l'avait choisie pour les aider. Ils étaient dans le même camp, ils avaient les mêmes objectifs. Cela n'avait aucun sens de l'isoler ainsi ! Elle ne cessait de le clamer à l'obstiné inventeur de la Machine. Même les personnes les plus intelligentes peuvent se comporter comme des véritables idiots lorsqu'elles sont effrayées.

Lorsque Root s'ennuyait, elle prenait un malin plaisir à déranger Harold pour avoir de la compagnie. Très souvent le milliardaire déléguait souvent 'ce fardeau' à Shaw. Root n'étant pas un modèle d'équilibre psychique, elle devait maintenir un contact humain pendant sa captivité. Évidemment envoyer une sociopathe ne lui parut pas la meilleure idée du siècle, mais il avait remarqué que seule Shaw parvenait à faire oublier momentanément à l'interface son emprisonnement. Au début, l'ancienne espionne se plaignait à chaque fois, mais à présent, elle allait naturellement s'occuper de la prisonnière, sans même que Finch n'eût à lui demander.

Depuis son retour, Sameen la considérait de moins en moins comme une détenue mais plus comme une invitée. Elle passait chaque jour la saluer et manger souvent avec elle. Elle passa une journée entière à construire avec Root un immense château de cartes. L'interface avait appris un nouveau tour au chien et en fit fièrement la démonstration à sa geôlière. Une autre fois, la grande brune eut en fin d'après-midi la surprise de la voir arriver avec de grands paquets. Finch l'avait envoyée faire des courses pour la hackeuse. Sameen lui avait acheté plusieurs tenues et toutes lui allèrent parfaitement. Sans surprise les tenues étaient toutes noires et fonctionnelles, mais aussi sexy. Elle proposa à Sameen de lui faire un défilé, mais sa geôlière ne semblait pas intéressée.

Plus tard, Shaw apporta un mini panier de basket, qu'elle accrocha dans la cage de Root. C'était bien plus souvent Sameen qui y jouait, mais Root ne s'en plaignit pas. Shaw avait un nouveau prétexte pour venir la voir. Et quand elles jouaient ensemble, pas une fois elle ne battit Sam à ce jeu.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Root était enfermée à présent. La hackeuse réussit un coup de maître en faisant jouer à Shaw le rôle de la coiffeuse pour lui couper les pointes. Sameen s'appliqua pour l'occasion, mais elle refusa ensuite d'inverser les rôles. En revanche, quelques jours plus tard, Shaw devait participer à des mondanités pour suivre un numéro. À cette occasion, Sameen laissa sa prisonnière s'approcher pour la coiffer. Root prit tout son temps, et essaya plusieurs coiffures. À sa sortie de la cage, maquillée et coiffée par les soins de la grande brune, Shaw était presque méconnaissable.

La semaine suivante, Sameen passa la voir après un sauvetage de numéro apparemment particulièrement pénible. Elle semblait avoir une migraine, elle s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes sur le canapé de Root. La hackeuse prit cela comme un énorme progrès, Shaw ne s'endormirait jamais dans une cage, avec une personne à qui elle ne ferait pas confiance. L'interface ne profita pas de l'occasion pour s'enfuir. Elle déposa une nouvelle couverture sur sa geôlière, s'assit à côté d'elle et la laissa dormir. Shaw remua légèrement, Root replaça alors la couverture et en profita pour rabattre une mèche rebelle de sa gardienne.

Quand Shaw se réveilla, elle sentit qu'une main lui caressait la tête. Elle émergea doucement, elle reconnut immédiatement la bibliothèque, la cage. Elle bougea légèrement et vit Root assise juste à côté d'elle qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Shaw se redressa rapidement et lui demanda d'une voix ensommeillée en éloignant la main de Root de son visage:

 _« Root, que fais-tu ? »_

Pour toute réponse, l'interface lui octroya un magnifique sourire. Elle profita que Shaw se fût relevée pour s'asseoir plus profondément sur le canapé. Sam l'interrogeait du regard, elle n'était pas encore pleinement réveillée. Root lui répondit alors d'une voix cristalline :

 _« Rendors-toi Sameen, tu as eu une dure journée, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qui nous attend._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Une menace bien plus impitoyable que vos petits numéros. Ce pourquoi je suis restée ici_

 _\- Je croyais que c'était pour moi,_ provoqua Sameen _._

 _\- Non Sam, toi tu es ma raison officieuse, une irrésistible raison, ma foi,_ répliqua Root avec un sourire malicieux et un ton cajoleur _.»_

Elle passa furtivement une main derrière la tête de Sameen, et appuya doucement la forçant à se rallonger. Elle n'était pas convaincue que Shaw se laisserait guider. Cependant, lentement, Sam se laissa faire et accepta finalement de poser sa tête sur les jambes. Sameen pivota légèrement pour s'installer plus confortablement. Root sourit, son nouveau rôle d'oreiller lui convenait à merveille.

Avoir Shaw contre elle avait quelque chose de surréaliste. C'était la première fois, que sa gardienne était aussi 'docile'. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas complètement réveillée devait aider aussi. Qu'importe les circonstances, ce soudain rapprochement enchanta l'ex-tueuse à gages. Après des mois passés sans presque aucun contact physique, le corps de Root s'électrisa lorsque Shaw s'installa contre elle. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps Shaw se laisserait ainsi approcher, alors elle profita de chaque instants pendant lesquels sa sociopathe avait baissé sa garde.

Elle passa d'abord prudemment une main sur la chevelure de Sameen et replaça quelques mèches. Ses mains s'avancèrent un peu plus vers le visage de Sam, et commencèrent doucement à masser ses tempes. Shaw frissonna à ce contact, mais la laissa faire. Root sourit, mais sa geôlière ne le remarqua pas, Shaw avait fermé les yeux. Root intensifia le massage et pour une fois l'ancienne espionne émit un léger soupir qui n'avait rien avoir avec de l'exaspération.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps, à Sameen pour sombrer de nouveau dans un profond sommeil. La position de Root était inconfortable, mais elle n'en aurait changée pour rien au monde. Une heure plus tard Harold passa les voir, mais n'osa pas entrer ni même parler à la vue de cet étrange spectacle. Il se figea un instant. Root caressait toujours la tête de sa geôlière, elle le taquina à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller son amie :

 _« Harry, vous devriez ménager vos troupes, à ce rythme-là ils ne tiendront pas le coup. Vous avez failli perdre votre gorille, il n'y a pas longtemps. J'ai un faible pour votre deuxième chien de garde. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive la même chose. N'attendez pas qu'il soit trop tard, pour me faire sortir. »_

Finch l'écouta d'abord silencieusement, prit quelques secondes de réflexion et lui répondit :

 _« Miss Groves, vous faire sortir d'ici représenterait une menace encore bien plus dangereuse pour mon équipe et moi-même._

 _\- Je suis de votre côté, je vous l'ai prouvé, il me semble. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal au contraire. C'est votre Machine qui m'a envoyée vous protéger. Si vous ne me croyez pas, faite lui un peu confiance._

 _\- Vous êtes un risque que je ne suis pas prêt à prendre._

 _\- Pour l'instant ... nous en rediscuterons quand le moment sera venu. En attendant, veillez bien sur les enfants._

 _\- Apparemment, Miss Shaw est entre de bonnes mains._

 _\- Des mains expertes Harry, ne soyez pas jaloux,_ rétorqua l'interface avec un sourire espiègle. _»_

Harold esquissa un sourire et s'éloigna de la cage, pour se fondre dans l'ombre du couloir. Root reporta son attention sur sa geôlière et commença progressivement à s'assoupir.

Lorsque la hackeuse se réveilla, Sameen avait disparu. L'interface était allongée sur le canapé et recouverte d'une couverture. Elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait tout simplement pas rêvé de cette nuit. Cependant, l'odeur de la couverture ne mentait pas, elle reconnaîtrait ce parfum entre mille. En examinant sa cage, Root remarqua que Shaw avait oublié sa veste en s'enfuyant. La fuite, c'était bien le terme adapté ! Elle imaginait parfaitement Shaw se réveiller, découvrir qu'elle avait baissé sa garde quelques heures, paniquer et s'enfuir. Néanmoins, dans cette fuite, sa gardienne avait pris le temps de la border, preuve qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Aucun doute possible : sa sociopathe avait bel et bien passé la nuit avec elle. Décidément sa captivité s'améliorait de jours en jours. Elle avait de moins en moins envie de sortir.

* * *

Toujours un grand merci à Mélicerte pour sa relecture et ses conseils


	5. Chapitre 5 : Sous un air de musique

**Chapitre 5 : Sous un air de musique**

Pas une fois, à la suite de cette fameuse nuit, Shaw ne fit allusion à ces événements, malgré les remarques que Root ne manqua de lui faire. Le quotidien reprit son cours, les barrières de Sameen étaient plus épaisses que jamais. Cependant, l'interface savait que même les remparts les plus solides n'étaient pas imprenables, si on prenait le temps et que l'on disposait des moyens nécessaires. Tôt ou tard, Shaw lui céderait.

En attendant, la hackeuse ne manquait pas de lecture. Elle changeait souvent de thématiques entre les sciences, l'histoire, la psychologie, la médecine, la politique et même l'art. Chaque matin, Harold lui amenait la presse du jour, avec son petit déjeuner. De temps en temps, lorsque la Machine ne leur avait pas donné des numéros, il prenait le temps de discuter avec elle.

Pendant ses longues heures de solitudes, Root s'occupait en multipliant les exercices physiques pour garder la forme. Contrairement aux prisonniers officiels, elle n'avait pas le droit à la ballade quotidienne. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir signalé à Harold !

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Shaw avait débarqué alors que Root était en plein milieu d'une séance entraînement. Sameen s'était amusée de la situation et l'avait fait travailler ses abdominaux ainsi que des muscles dont Root avait ignoré l'existence. À partir de ce moment, chaque jour, quand Sameen le pouvait, elle venait le matin pour ce que Root appelait sa séance de torture quotidienne. Shaw ramena même deux tapis pour diversifier les exercices et lui concocta un véritable programme d'entraînement. Sam faisait les mêmes exercices qu'elle à un rythme bien plus soutenu, ce qui énerva l'interface. Celle-ci redoubla d'efforts, mais elle était encore loin du niveau de la petite brune.

Shaw prenait un malin plaisir à maintenir les pieds de Root au sol pendant que celle-ci faisait des séances interminables d'abdos. Si par hasard, Root ne remontait pas assez vite, Shaw comptait à reculons, forçant ainsi l'interface à puiser dans ses dernières ressources. Root s'était fixée un point d'honneur de terminer chaque jour l'exigeant programme. Sameen jubilait pendant que Root avait du mal à conserver une respiration régulière. L'interface qui voulait passer plus de temps avec la sociopathe était servie. Shaw était passée du statut de gardienne cynique, à coach sportif personnel démoniaque.

Les premières séances avec Sameen n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que Root faisait auparavant. Lorsqu'Harold lui demanda comment elle pouvait avoir des courbatures alors qu'elle passait ses journées dans la bibliothèque, elle lui lança un regard malicieux et lui répondit qu'il n'avait qu'à demander à Shaw. Bizarrement, jamais Finch ne demanda plus d'explications à l'ancienne espionne.

Petit à petit, l'endurance et la souplesse de l'ancienne tueuse à gages s'améliorèrent. En même temps, avec le programme quasi militaire de Shaw, il pouvait difficilement en être autrement. Pour féliciter la grande brune de ses efforts, Sam lui ramena sa pâtisserie préférée. Root savoura pleinement sa récompense amplement méritée.

Shaw prenait son nouveau rôle à cœur. Elle apporta ce que Root considérait comme de nouveaux instruments de tortures c'est-à-dire un stepper, des poids, une corde à sauter et un banc pour abdos. Elle lui avait fait ces 'cadeaux' au cas où son entraînement habituel l'ennuyait. C'était supposé être une gentille attention. Root lui proposa avec un sourire espiègle d'autres types de séances toutes aussi sportives, mais malheureusement pour l'interface, Shaw déclina catégoriquement. De temps en temps, pendant ces séances, Root parvenait à arracher un sincère sourire et même quelques éclats de rires à Sam. Ces petits instants valaient bien les efforts exigés par sa ô combien fascinante, mais intransigeante coach.

Après avoir demandé la permission à Harold, Shaw ramena dans la cage un vieux lecteur de cassette audio, pour mettre de la musique. Root était donc maintenant martyrisée sous un air des Beatles et autres rockeurs.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Root refusa les exercices tant que Shaw ne lui accorderait pas une danse. Le chantage dura longtemps. Shaw estimait que si Root voulait danser, elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Tout simplement, Sameen Shaw ne faisait pas ce genre de choses. Root insista et plaida sa cause avec véhémence. Ce n'était qu'une semaine plus tard que Sameen accepta, à contre cœur évidemment et en lui faisant promettre de ne jamais en parler personne ou d'y faire la moindre allusion.

Root jubila et Sameen comprit pourquoi elle avait finalement accepté cette absurdité. Le sourire de la hackeuse lui avait manqué. Il était tard, John était toujours alité en convalescence alors que Finch était rentré chez lui se reposer. Root alluma le vieux lecteur de cassettes, la musique se propagea dans la cage. L'ancienne tueuse à gages, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres, se trémoussait en rythme en s'approchant de Shaw. Ses cheveux détachés voltigeaient à chaque coup de tête. Apparemment Root aimait danser, Sam n'en fut pas surprise.

L'interface lui prit la main et la tira au milieu de la pièce. Elle agrippa alors la seconde main de sa geôlière et commença à dansoter en suivant la cadence lancinante de la chanson. Shaw impatiente que son calvaire s'acheva, soupira et se laissa faire. Elle suivit Root et ses maudits pas de danse.

L'interface s'approcha de sa gardienne passa une main à sa taille et échangèrent leurs positions. La hackeuse enchaîna plusieurs pas sur la musique rythmée. Sameen semblait se détendre. Elle ne leva pas les yeux au ciel lorsque sa 'partenaire' la fit tournoyer sur elle-même. Root profita de l'occasion pour modifier sa prise sur la main de Shaw et entremêler ses doigts à ceux de l'ancienne espionne. Le chien aussi s'amusait, il bondissait joyeusement au tour d'elles.

Root enchantée par la situation fit de nouveau tournoyer Sameen et la fit atterrir cette fois dans ses bras. Shaw ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, mais elle ne recula pas. Pour Root, cela aurait été une victoire. La hackeuse s'était rapprochée de Sam et ne comptait pas revenir en arrière. Elle passa dans le dos de sa gardienne sans lui lâcher la main. Elle se rapprocha encore et poussa son audace jusqu'à l'enlacer.

Shaw pivota la tête et la fusilla du regard. Pour toute réponse Root avec un grand sourire malicieux s'approcha rapidement de la nuque de sa geôlière et lui murmura à l'oreille :

 _« Tu m'as promis une danse, Sameen, tu ne vas pas revenir sur ta parole._

 _\- Je t'ai aussi promis de te botter les fesses si tu allais trop loin._

 _\- Je n'ai pas encore franchi la limite, alors laisse mes fesses tranquilles et continuons cette danse. »_

Shaw détourna le regard, soupira, mais laissa Root l'enlacer. Elles continuèrent à danser une longue minute. La hackeuse profita de ce moment pour silencieusement s'enivrer du parfum de la petite brune. Pour une fois que Sameen la laissait s'approcher, elle en profitait. Une main sur le ventre de sa gardienne et une autre à sa taille, elle força cette dernière à accentuer son déhanché. Shaw s'exécuta sans ronchonner. Finalement, cette danse ne devait pas être une si terrible perte de temps pour la sociopathe, peut-être même s'amusait–elle. Ces mouvements étaient de plus en plus fluides, sa gardienne était particulièrement sexy quand elle le voulait.

Le souffle lancinant de la grande brune contre sa nuque perturbait l'aguerrie combattante. Celle-ci se retourna et se retrouva face au regard cajoleur de l'interface. Elle le regretta aussitôt, le souffle n'était pas si insupportable finalement !

Elle devait remettre de l'espace entre elles. Root était entrée depuis bien trop longtemps dans sa sphère personnelle. Shaw joua alors le jeu, prit la main de l'interface et la fit tourner cette dernière sur elle-même. Root semblait apprécier l'initiative. Ce que Shaw n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ce bref sursis lui vaudrait une situation ô combien plus délicate.

Quelques secondes après que Root ait fini de tourner, l'interface profita de sa grande taille et plaça ses bras de chaque côté de la nuque de Sameen. La hackeuse prenait un malin plaisir à verrouiller son regard sur le sien. L'une de ses mains jouait avec les cheveux de l'ancienne espionne derrière sa nuque.

Root lui souriait, avec le petit air de victoire qui avait le don d'exaspérer l'ancienne militaire. Elle se rapprocha dangereusement, son buste était à présent à quelques centimètres de celui de sa surveillante. Le regard de Root était fascinant, Shaw en oublia la musique. C'était toujours déstabilisant presque séduisant lorsque Root la regardait avec cette intensité. Instinctivement les mains de l'ancienne combattante se placèrent au niveau des hanches de son exubérante prisonnière.

Root remarqua le trouble de la sociopathe, cette dernière avait même légèrement rougi. L'interface franchit alors le peu de distance qui les séparait. Elle commença un slow langoureux sans lâcher sa geôlière du regard. L'étreinte de Sameen se resserra naturellement autour de son bassin. Root n'en demandait pas tant, elle lui octroya un magnifique sourire aguicheur. La réponse de Sameen ne se fit pas attendre. L'une de ses mains prit un malin plaisir à passer lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, à exercer une électrisante pression sur ses lombaires. Que Shaw ose après dire, qu'elle était indifférente au badinage de la hackeuse !

Devant l'enthousiasme de sa partenaire, Root poussa son audace au cran supérieur. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu, leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Shaw essaya de ne pas perdre la face et soutint sans faillir le regard de l'interface. Root ne voulant pas briser ce moment ne fit aucun commentaire, mais elle avait clairement perçu un ébranlement, une faille dans les défenses fortifiées de sa gardienne.

La chanson avait déjà changé deux fois depuis le début de leur danse, mais Sameen ne s'en était pas aperçue ou en tout cas, ne l'avait pas signalée. Ce n'était pas elle, qui allait en faire la remarque. La locataire de la cage profita en silence de la fin de la troisième chanson.

Shaw finit par rompre le contact visuel. La hackeuse inclina légèrement la tête, resserra une dernière fois son étreinte et déposa un baiser contre la tempe de sa séduisante geôlière.

Root venait de franchir la limite. Shaw retrouva ses esprits, remit son armure ainsi que la distance habituelle entre les deux brunes. Root savait que la fissure dans les défenses de Sameen ne durerait pas, mais elle ne regretta en aucun cas ce moment. Même si cela signifiait reprendre ses séances de 'sport' dès le lendemain ! Shaw ne lui avait pas accordé une danse, mais trois en fait. C'était déjà bien plus qu'elle ne l'espérait.

 _« Il va falloir remettre cela, Sameen !_

 _\- Même pas en rêve._

 _\- Dans mes rêves, nous avons d'autres jeux. »_

Comme prévu, Shaw ne s'attarda pas dans la cage après avoir cédé à la lubie de Root. L'ancienne combattante prit sa veste et sortit sans répliquer. Toutefois, Root avait remarqué que son teint était nettement plus écarlate que d'ordinaire.

Le lendemain matin Shaw retourna la voir et se vengea avec une séance particulièrement exténuante de renforcement musculaire. Ce n'était cependant pas cher payé pour le merveilleux moment qu'elle avait passé la veille.

* * *

La date fatidique approchait, la Machine l'avait prévenue lors du sauvetage de John. Finch et son équipe allaient bientôt courir un grand danger. Reese était parti sans un mot, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de Carter. Harold allait devoir affronter la tempête qui s'annonçait sans son plus fidèle chien de garde.

La captivité de Root prendrait fin dans les jours à venir avec ou sans l'accord d'Harold. Il était très probable et ce malgré ses efforts que l'interface se libérât par ses propres moyens. Elle aurait pourtant réellement apprécié que ce fût Finch qui lui ôterait son bracelet de surveillance. Root était certes heureuse de passer à l'action, mais elle devait reconnaître que son emprisonnement avait aussi eu de bons côtés et que sa petite gardienne n'y était pas étrangère.

* * *

Merci à Mélicerte pour sa relecture attentive.


End file.
